


Lord and Servant au

by SallyLovette (orphan_account)



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SallyLovette
Summary: Replace x and y w/ ur charas





	Lord and Servant au

At a ball, y pulls x aside and chats him up. Later the two escape to a separate room where y feels up x and kisses him, then sucks his dick. X is reluctant but y does not offer him the chance to say no. The following day, y tells x that they should have sex. X refuses and for three days y continues to pester him, ultimately threatening to relieve him of his job and have his family kicked off the estate if he does not acquiesce. X reluctantly does.   
Over the next few days, x and y continue to have sex in secret. Eventually y promotes x to the position of personal manservant and bodyguard so they can be together even more. X does not like this arrangement, but y is not heedful of x's desires and in fact, often mistreats him. On one occasion y locks x in his room for many hours. The residents of the castle, including the servants, x's fellow guards, and y's parents (the lord and lady of the estate) suspect something between x and y, but no one has proof.  
One day y's father, lord corocao, announces to x that he has found a woman for him to marry. He orders x to meet her. X obeys the lord, having no other choice. The bride to be is a pretty servant girl from a neighboring estate. Lord corocao declares x is to live there with her. X is relieved to be safely rid of y. However, when y hears the news, he becomes jealous and determined to intervene.  
A few weeks before the wedding, the girl goes missing from her home. There is a search and her remains are found in the woods. At first it seems she got lost and died. However, an autopsy proves the girl was poisoned and her body disposed of.  
X goes to y accusing him of killing her. Y lies at first, but cannot hold up under x's fury. He confesses to hiring a gang to get rid of her, not having wanted to lose x. Y then falls to his knees and begs x to marry him instead. He proclaims his love and tells x that x has no choice but to accept. X does not know what to do. He does not want to marry y.  
Lord Coracao walks in on them at that moment. He is furious to see his son behaving so disgracefully. He pulls y to his feet and hits him. He tries to hit him a second time but x stops him, saying that it is his job to protect y. Y is touched, but Lord Coracao is angered. He beats x brutally while y watches helplessly. When corocao leaves, y tries to tend to x, speaking tenderly to him. However, x is tired of being treated poorly. He pushes y away and runs to the servants' quarters, where he used to live. The servants there are intrigued by his battered appearance. Y has followed x down; the servants are shocked to be in his presence. They demand to know once and for all if x is fucking y. X confesses that he was coerced. The servants are furious to learn that their friend was abused. They converge on y, seizing him as x watches. Y is now a hostage and the lord and lady are forced to surrender their estate.  
Y is made a servant of the servants (now the rebels), a reversal they find amusing. X is relieved to be free of y's influence. He loots the castle for money to give to his family. Meanwhile, a group of rebels beat y viciously. X finds him later injured and weak and takes him to his family's home, where the others cannot bully him anymore. Then he returns to the castle.   
A week later, the king sends a small section of his army to reclaim the Coracao estate. The Lord and Lady are rescued from the dungeon, but y is not on the property. The rebels, including x, battle the king's men and some of them are killed. X breaks free and runs to his family's home in the village, where his family is taking care of y. He is followed by many soldiers. Armed with a pistol, x tries to use y as leverage to free his friends, but y surprise-attacks him and the soldiers overtake x. Y does not want x to be hurt but he is afraid of the riled up soldiers and chooses to merely observe as x is seized. The soldiers demand that x's father bring them rope to tie up x; the soldiers loot the tiny house and decide to kidnap the children. Y tries to deter them from doing this, but only succeeds in delaying them as the soldiers promise to come back for the kids after delivering y home. X's parents are distressed as their son is taken away before their eyes.  
Y is brought to his parents and x is brought to a room where he is tortured by the soldiers. Y is too afraid to help x although he can hear his screams. Later, when x is released, y is horrified to see he has various severe injuries including a slashed face, two missing fingers, deep gashes on the left side of the abdomen, and rectal bleeding.  
X is placed under medical care and y watches him sleeping. He feels as if he could not have done anything to help him. After three days of unconsciousness, x wakes up and leaves the medical wing, where y has fallen asleep in a chair beside his bed. X goes home to find his family has vanished and the king's men have set up camp there. When they see him, they take turns raping him and then fall asleep. X slashes their throats and digs their graves as one long ditch beside the house.  
Y wakes up to see that x has gone. Y guesses where he must be and goes to him, where he then discovers that x is severely traumatized. X surprises y by pushing him into the mass grave filled corpses. He leaves him there for three days, ignoring his cries for help. Y is disgusted by maggots than begin to eat the flesh of the men and by the blood that gets on his shoes. On the second night it begins to rain, and he has no shelter from the wet.  
On the fourth morning, x tosses y a knife and says he will set him free if he slices out the men's hearts and tosses them up to him. Y is unable to do it; he begins to cry hysterically until x takes pity on him and helps him out of the pit. X decides to forgo the task of filling in the grave. Instead he digs up a chest from beside the house, where there is emergency supplies such as candles, soap, water, and dried meat and crackers. The two ravenously devour the food, then go to the river to bathe and wash their clothes. X declares he wants to look for his family in Santa Fe. Y says he will join him.  
X washes his bandages and lays them out to dry with his clothes, but he needs y's help in cleaning his wounds. Y is eager to help him and x allows it grudgingly. When y finishes, he tries to kiss x, but x pushes him away.

"Don't."  
Y frowns. He moves closer, put his hands on x again. X pushes him off.   
"I said don't."  
"My love-"  
The look on x's face was poisonous, made uglier by the fresh scar running from eyebrow to jawline. "I am not your love anymore."


End file.
